A whole Lot of Crazy
by KritianLOVE
Summary: What happens when Harry potter lands in St. Louis with the Vamps and the unseelie fae happen to show up to? Crazy times. Contains slash, het , and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange……

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah)**

CHAPTER 1

17 years old and I had already dealt with war. I had fled from both England and the Wizarding World after the defeat of old Voldy and after the betrayal of some I saw as family. Ron and Hermione, my best friends, had been paid to be so. Dumbledore, who had fallen to Bellatrix AK, had manipulated my entire life. My only consolation, and my saving grace, was that the other Weasely's were true to me. So, at the end of the final battle, surprisingly less dramatic than I thought it would be, I had confronted the dastardly duo.

**~ Flashback (cue the sparkles) ~**

Harry looked around the once beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. It had become a battlefield drenched in the blood of enemies and friends. His gaze fell on Ginny, his little sort of sister, as she stood over the fallen Bellatrix. She glanced at Harry and grinned, "Took forever to get her to die. She just wouldn't stay down." Harry smiled and nodded his approval. He looked back to the lifeless husk in front of him. Voldemort had finally fallen when his own AK had once again rebounded off of Harry. Even if he didn't know it, Voldy's magic would never allow him to destroy his own Horcrux. Once Harry had destroyed the others the one within Harry merged with him for self preservation. There was now no chance of Snake-mans return. Harry lurched to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the castle, accepting slaps on the back and handshakes as the celebration had begun. Sirius sprung up, pulling him into a rough hug.

"Well done little shade, well done!" His grin stretched from ear to ear even as Remus pushed him out of the way.

"I got shade," he whispered into Harry's neck as he pulled him up into a hug. "I finally got Greyback!" He let Harry go and he let out"oomph" as he landed on his feet.

"So, what's next for the boy wonder?" Sirius asked.

Harry glanced around and lowered his voice. "First I'm going to handle the arse-holes, then I'm port-keying you, your lover", Remus blushed and Sirius chuckled, "myself and the twins to America. They magical world has already ousted itself to the muggles. All but we Wizards are known. I have already transferred my Gringotts accounts to its sister branch and purchased a home."

Sirius smiled. "Awesome …… but why the twins?" Harry smiled back before answering, "They're afraid of what they'll do to Ron and 'Mione if they stick around."

"I get that." Remus said, "But it would probably be hilarious to watch."

"Yeah." Harry said distractedly, his attention caught by something or someone else. "I gotta go get this done." He continued his walk toward the castle. He saw them running to him. He took and a deep breath as the gushed over before letting it out slowly. His eyes hardened.

"Shut up, traitors." He spat venomously. Everything was silent as if someone had put up a giant _Silencio_. Everyone turned toward the three and Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking' about harry?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"You know exactly what I mean." His voice took on a sibilant his. "You befriend poor abused Harry and what do you get in return. Not only a boy who would give his life for yours, you also get 50 Galleons a month from his own vault."

The gasps echoed across the lawns. "I don't understand Harry."

"Your greed Hermione, your inability to think of anyone but yourselves, and the end of our friendship." He turned, grabbing Sirius and Remus by the hands. As they walked away he threw a spiteful "And next time, make sure no one's around before you spill your secrets out in the hall."

He continued to move to wear the twins stood with Neville holding the tennis ball turned port-key.

"Hey Nev, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Can I come with you? I have no one left alive here." The scars left from the Carrows stood out like proud badges of honor.

"No problem" Harry smiled. They all placed a finger on the ball and Fred called out the password "Freedom!" and they were whisked out of Scotland and to a brand new life.

**~ END FLASHBACK (bye bye sparkles) ~**

I still, even 5 months later, couldn't believe it had ended so easily. Suddenly the silence of the kitchen was broken by Sirius running in laughing while being chased by a pink haired Remus. I laughed as the twins appeared on either side of me grinning. Neville slunk in behind Remus chuckling. I looked from one twin to the other. "Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked.

"Nope, **this was all, **Sirius." I groaned. They were starting the twin thing again.

"Hey Harry?", "Yeah Nev?", "What are we gonna do while were here?"

The others looked at me and I thought about it. We had moved to St. Louis where one of the most famous Master Vampires was. I had heard that the master Jean-Claude and his people were having problems with the Mother of all Darkness. I had also recently found out that Princess Meredith of the Unseelie court was here after running from some bad ass fae-killers.

"I was thinking, why don't we offer our services to the Master of the City and to the Fae Princess." They all looked to be thinking it over. Remus sat down across from me and everyone else pulled up their own seats at the table.

"If we do this…," He said gravely. "If we do this we become a part of the Wizarding world again. We'll be putting ourselves out there and risking betrayal and the safety you fought so hard to gain for us."

I understood what he was saying. I could run that risk but I didn't care. The world was still important to me. It was too precious to be left to the whims of a psychotic old bitch.

"Look, we have a choice here. We can ignore the vamps, shape shifters, and the fae, but we won't be able to ignore the deaths that will come of it." I think this is what got their agreement. I had not shown such interest in anything since my rival turned love of my life Draco gad been killed, two weeks before I had found out about Ron and Hermione's betrayal. And then two day later had been the final battle.

"Okay" Sirius conceded first. "Call them and schedule a meet with both of them, at the same time. We will explain who we are and we will offer our help…But," here he looked me dead in the eye, index pointed at my heart. "If they deny our help and turn us away, you bury that hero-complex and we leave it alone. We don't step in until the fight hits to close to home."

The others nodded their agreement, my own included. I rose from my seat and walked down a hall to my office. Off all the floors in the house this one, the second floor, was mine. The others remained behind in the kitchen. I sat down and stared at my desktop for a moment. /Am I doing the right thing? / I thought. /Should I involve us in another battle? / I took a quick breath and reached for the phone. I quickly punched in the number and waited for the pickup.

"**Circus of the Damned, Justin speaking."** a smooth male voice answered over the line.

"Yes, I need to speak to your Master."

"**What for?"**

"I have an idea about how to rid of the Mother…."

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange……

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….*sobs* **

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing Oh yeah and some Anita Blake bashing….I need her to be *blech* in this. No worries though, No Princess Merry bashing. She's my girl!!

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone, silent, etc.) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah)**

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Exams are killers. Thanks for all the support!! Oh yeah...this is Jean/Harry/Asher and I may add a character from the Fae group into that I haven't decided. PM me and let me know what you think k?**

Chapter 2

**~ With the vampires ~**

Jason's eyes widened. Was this guy serious?

"What?" He squeaked, and then winced. A big bad werewolf squeak.

"**I believe my friends and I can help you." **The voice was a smooth tenor, and Jason could place a European accent. Jason made a quick decision.

"Can you hold for Jean-Claude?" He asked. He hoped this man was for real. The Mother had already caused Jean-Claude and Asher to back away from the relationship they had once had with Anita. Of course, Anita had started that process herself. She had begun attempting to force some of the males who didn't want to feed the _Ardeur _into her bed. She had told them that she needed all the power she could get to stave off The Mother.

"**Of course."** The man said.

Jason ran with the phone to his master's office. His knock was answered with an "Enter _Mon Loup_." Jason entered taking a deep breath.

"Master I really think you need to take this call."

"Why is that _Mon Loup._" Jean- Claude raised an elegant brow.

"This man says he can help us get rid of the mother."

"Connect the call to the speaker phone. Richard,"he said, turning to one of the men already in the room, "go get Anita, Asher and the others."

As Richard left to do as Jean-Claude bid, without argument for once, Jason moved to the phone on the desk and began pressing buttons. As he was stepping away from the phone Anita and Asher entered the room. Behind them was Nathan, Micah and Raphael (leader of the wererats). The human Edward also entered the room. He was currently the only male besides Micah and Nathaniel in her bed. The woman he had been with had decide it was too dangerous for her children to be around him. Her son had already been hurt while dealing with Anita's business.

"What's this about?" Her tone was snappish and rude. She was still bitter about all the men dropping her. Especially Jean-Claude and Asher.

"**I may be able to help both you and the Fae that have recently come to this city defeat the Mother and the Fae-killers she has joined forces with."** The male voice cut into the otherwise silent room. It brought every ones attention to the phone.

"Who are you?" The contempt in Anita's voice was clear. Asher shook his head sadly, when had she turned into such a bitch.

"**I would advise you to watch your tone when speaking to me Necromancer. My kind are not as forgiving nor as lenient as vampires and shifters are of slights."** The man's voice had gone icy, the warning made abundantly clear.

"May we learn your name?" Micah tried to be as polite as possible. There was no point in angering a potential ally.

"Yes, I would also like to know the name of the man in whose hands I may be placing my life, and the lives of those I care for." Asher flicked his hair from in front of the unscarred portion of his face. He moved to Jean-Claude's side and sat.

"**Oh yes, how remise of me. My name is Harry Potter. I am a wizard."**

Jean-Claude's head snapped up. "Why is the savior of the Wizarding World offering to help us Dark Creatures."

**~ BYE VAMPS…..HI HARRY! ~**

I laughed at his question. "I have never considered vampires or shifters as anything below me. As a matter of fact one of my closest friends, Remus Lupin, was the only Alpha werewolf left in Europe after killing Fenrir Greyback."

I leaned back in my chair, propping my feet up on my desk. The guys had just walked in. I nodded to them and they took their seats.

**How's it going?** Remus mouthed at me. I lifted my hand and move it in the universal so-so sign.

"**That is extremely reassuring to hear Mr. Potter. Now if you don't mind, would you please explain your offer?"** The Master's voice sent a shock threw my system. What was going own I wondered. Sirius looked at me questioningly. I shook my head, nothing was wrong.

"Of course. I was hoping to set up a meeting between our peoples as well as the Fae. I will be making the same offer to them." I had learned long ago to never play coy with people in power. You always have to be blunt. Well… that's my approach to it.

"**When and where did you have in mind?"** This voice was just as smooth and beautiful as the Master's was.

"Hmm" I dropped my feet and spun to look out the window. Today was Monday, that meant my next off day was Wednesday. Gringotts kept me busy. I help them look over Parstletounge texts that had been found.

"I will be speaking to the Fae not long after our conversation is finished. I propose we meet at Loki's on Williams street on Wednesday. Say…8:00pm?" The restaurant I picked was well known neutral ground amongst all in the supernatural community. I personally thought that the Norse spirit Loki was the owner Jim. He had the aura of someone not quite of this world.

"**That is acceptable. Is there anything else we should know?"** This was interesting. They seemed to want to keep me happy. I smirked, turning back towards the men.

"Yes, just two things. One, make sure the Necromancer keeps a civil tongue in her head. If she wants to keep hers at all. Second, do not attempt to force my associate to show you respect as a wolf. He belongs to me. Is that acceptable terms?"

"**Of course. I can't wait to meet you."** The second man's voice. The one so much like the master also sent little jolts threw me. What was going on and why was it there voices?

"It's been a pleasure. I will see you on Wednesday." They returned the sentiments and cut the connection. I slowly hung up the phone and looked the others in the eyes.

"Well." I sighed. "Time to pull out the diplomacy" I picked up the phone again and dialed the number I knew connected to a safe house.

"**Hello?"** A man or a Fae answered.

"Yes this is Harry Potter, Knight of Avalon. I was wondering if I could speak to the princess." I propped my feet back up. "I want to propose an alliance."

**(To Be Continued)**

**AN2: Whatcha think?? HUH HUH HUH???? **If you got any questions let me know !!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange……

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….*sobs* **

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing Oh yeah and some Anita Blake bashing….I need her to be *blech* in this. No worries though, No Princess Merry bashing. She's my girl!!

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone, silent, etc.) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah)**

**AN: Hey Sorry had to start senior project. It's a bitch. Any way I have the Pairings!!! . . . . Well . . . some of them. Jean/Asher/Mistral/Harry- Harry will be the only bottom. Barinthus/Twins, Galen/Neville- (Greenman and a Herbologist its perfect) Richard/Remus/Sirius. There may be others but the rest are regular pairings.**

Chapter 3

The silence from the other side of the phone amused to me.

"This** is Ivy. I'm one of the princess's guards. I'm afraid it would be impossible for me to do as you ask. I do not have the clearing to do so."** The fae seemed sincere to me amazingly enough.

"That's no problem. Please inform Darkness or Killing Frost that the Knight is calling. They can talk to me first if that will put your people more at ease." I really had no problem with his doubting of me. In fact I was delighted that they were protecting Meredith so well.

"If it will in fact help you, you may put me on speaker phone. I have no problem with all in your _group _listening in." I dropped my feet to the ground and leaned forward.

"**Hold just a moment please."** Ivy requested.

"Of course." I heard the phone click. "Well guys, would you like to hear the conversation?"

Fred answered "Well duh. Why else would we still be here?" The others nodded their agreement.

"Don't get snippy." I placed the phone down, pressing buttons that turned on the speaker. "Get comfy boys."

**~BYE HARRY!!! Hi FAE!!~**

Ivy placed the phone on hold. Galen sat at the bar watching him. "Would you go find everyone pleases?" Galen nodded. Not five minutes later Merry, Doyle, Frost, Mistral, Barinthus, Rhys, Sholto and Amatheon walked in. Galen had returned with them.

"Hey Ivy what's wrong?" Merry sent a puzzled expression his way.

"I would prefer we all be sitting first." He picked up the phone and moved it to the center of the large dining table in the kitchen. Every one sat down. Doyle and frost on Merry's right and Sholto on her left.

"A man is on the phone proposing an alliance." Rhys looked to be opening his mouth to speak but Ivy wasn't finished. "He says his name is Harry Potter and he calls himself the Knight of Avalon."

"What?" They all yelled.

"Connect him right now!!" Doyle ordered. Ivy quickly turned the speaker phone on and took this_ Harry Potter _off hold.

"Sir this Meredith Gentry, if we were to believe that you are truly the Knight, how did you become the Knight?" the truth was only known by Merry, Doyle, Frost, the Knight and The Goddess herself.

"**Of course, my dear Merry. It's nice to be talking to you again. It was about 8 months ago. I was looking for something that could help me in the war in the Wizarding world and I stumbled upon you and Darkness searching for Frost. Apparently Fae hunters had somehow gotten a hold of him. I told you that I had seen some strange people and agreed to help you rescue him. When we got to the cave they were in we were sucked into a magic pocket. While there we had to complete some tasks. At the end we found Frost held captive. A woman appeared and told us that if you truly wanted Frost back you had to give me over. I told you that I would willingly go myself but you fought me and said you would not have it. Suddenly the room spun and we were standing in the cave with Frost and the woman. She revealed herself to be the Goddess." **The man took a breath and seemed to speak to someone else before continuing. **"Because of mine and Merry's self-less actions we had passed the trial of Avalon. We had shown ourselves to be true beings of good. Meredith was then named the Lady of the Lake, Mistress of Avalon and I was named Knight of Avalon, Master of Avalon."**

Merry's face broke into a large grin. "It's good to hear from you Harry. How have you been?" The others were looking at her with even more respect that they already had for her. They also felt awe well up for the man on the other side of the phone.

"**Well, I won the war and then I and my true family moved here to St. Louis."** He sounded quite friendly.

Merry let out a gasp, "You're in town. We should meet up sometime."

"**That's actually what I called about. A contact informed me that some of the Fae killers after you have teamed up with the Mother of All Darkness who is here after the vampires."** Galen let out a soft gasp.** "I offered to meet with the Master of this city to discuss how I could help and he agreed. I was wondering if you would be willing to meet with us as well so we could work together." **The men looked at each other before turning to Merry. Hers was the final decision.

"I believe it to be a good idea." She looked questioningly at the males.

"And I", "Me too" were the others answers.

"**That's great. Can you meet me at Loki's on Williams street on Wednesday? Around 8:00 pm?"** He requested.

"Of course dear Harry."

"**See you then Merry, boys."** They could hear the click of the phone.

"Well it seems were going to be getting some help." Sholto stated. They all nodded thinking about the upcoming meeting, and wondering what may happen.

**~BACK TO HARRY~**

I smiled as I hung up the phone. Sirius was looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, wary.

It was George who answered. "When were yo9u gonna tell us you were the Knight of Avalon?"

I laughed a little, rising and moving quickly to the hidden door to my room. "Ummm," I opened the door. They were coming towards me. "Never!" I bolted, slamming the door. I could hear them yell my name. I blew out a breath and started to pull my PJ's off. I had work to do today but I knew my mind would be filled with thoughts of Friday and two beautiful sounding vampires. I couldn't wait.

**(To Be Continued)**

**AN: What did you think? Well I will begin the next chapter and I'm going to put in some of Harry's job in there before I put in the meeting. How much do you want of his job? Also how soon do you want Mistral to start pursuing Harry, Jean-Claude and Asher will be immediate. And let me know of any other pairings you want. I may try and fit them in. LOVE YA"LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange……

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….*sobs* **

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing Oh yeah and some Anita Blake bashing….I need her to be *blech* in this. No worries though, No Princess Merry bashing. She's my girl!!

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone, silent, etc.) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah), **Parsletongue: Blah:

**Pairings: **Jean/Asher/Mistral/Harry- Harry will be the only bottom. Barinthus/Twins, Galen/Neville- (Greenman and a Herbologist its perfect) Richard/Remus/Sirius. There may be others but the rest are regular pairings.

**AN: I am so sorry!! I'm in the middle of moving and have completely over run. Here's chapter 4 chapter 5 the actual meeting will follow soon!!**

Chapter 4

The days had flown by since the phone calls to the Fae and Vampires. I had been swamped by work at Gringotts. Apparently _someone_ (Bill) had managed to break the final curse on the Slytherin vault found in, surprisingly enough, the Mountains of Asia. I pulled my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Parsletongue is extremely difficult to read. I reached for another book sitting beside my desk. The goblins had provided me with an office in England that a direct Floo connection with my home office. I sighed and place the book on my desk, looking it over. I realized as I studied it that a lock spell had been placed upon it.

"Huh?" I looked at it for a moment. "I wonder…" I mumbled as I rose and moved to the door of my office, stepping into the hall.

"Oi! Shifook!" I called the goblin assigned to help me.

"Yes Lord Potter?" A distinguished goblin walked from an office two doors down.

"Can you check this book and tell me what's needed to open it? I don't want to accidently spring a trap." I give a small smile.

"Of course, Lord Potter." Shifook grinned a toothy smile in response.

I went back into my office and grab the book off my desk. Leaning back against the edge I hand it over.

"Hmm." He made a noise in his throat as he turned it over and around with his spindly fingers. I situated myself more comfortably on the edge of my desk. Suddenly I felt the magic in the air become charged and sharp as Shifook summoned his goblin magic to 'taste' the book for spells, much like they do the valuables that enter the bank. I titled my head back and let the magic wash over me. I had always had an affinity for sensing magic and feeling it in use. I could quadruple my own magical power by pulling the magic in the air and in everything around myself into my own magical core and merging it with my power. Since becoming the Knight I was even more sensitized. As a side effect I would live for an extremely long time now. The magic will keep my body at its peak condition and as such my life force will be replenished continually. /Ah Joys! /

A sharp noise brought me out of my mental forage and my attention was once more on Shifook. He held the book out for me to take.

"It is a lock spell keyed to some sort of Parsletongue pass code." I nodded. Of course, always parsletongue.

"Thank you Shifook" I smiled at the goblin before taking the book.

"If that is all…?" As I rose I waved my hand, dismissing him. He gave a sharp nod and strode from the room.

I dropped into my chair and tossed the tome back onto the desk.

:Open: I hissed. I only heard a click for my trouble. Blowing out a breath of frustration I glanced at the clock. 5:46 pm. I had less than 3 hours until the meeting. The others were picking out the 'costumes' as I call them. We must dress to impress. The voices of the master and his companion played again threw my mind as they had done often these last few days. I almost wanted to go just to meet them. Shaking myself out of my revelry I leaned forward onto my desk, pushing my waist length hair out of my face. I had let it grow to represent my station as the Lord of the Ancient house of Potter and as the Master of Avalon. Propping my chin on my fist I glared at the book.

: Open you stupid godforsaken piece of crap!: Nothing happened. Running my tongue across my teeth I think of a few phrases I have had to use before. Suddenly one popped forward. I had used it once to open a book of prank spells. I doubted it would work, but you never know.

: Godric Gryffindor is an idiot. Salazar Slytherin is King!: As I finish there is a series of clicks and I feel a magical release. It worked!

"Woo- Hoo!" I jump from my chair and do a little dance. I may be powerful nut I can still act my age. I am 17 and I love being able to act it now that the war has ended. _(17 baby!!! Me 2 XD) _Laughing I fell back into my chair.

"Alright…time to go!" I gathered my things and moved to the hated gates of HELL. I hate the Floo network. I still cannot travel threw without stumbling or falling on my face.

I step out into my office, dropping my things on a chaise. I could hear the others moving around. I walked down the hall to my rooms. Out of nowhere hands grab me and pull me into my room while they begin to pull my clothes off.

"What the Hell?" I scream. Sirius and Neville hold me down as Remus pulls my pants off. When he finished they let go.

"Go take a shower. When you get out the twins will help you get ready." He ordered.

As I showered I thought about what they had been wearing. Tight leather pants, dragon hide boots, and shirts with rips like claws along the ribs. I wondered about the twins. Then, I felt apprehension. What the hell would they put me in? Not leather, I hoped. I hated leather. I got out of the shower and entered my bed room to find the twins waiting. They were wearing the same outfit as the others.

"Hey guys, go easy on me yeah?" I smiled nervously. When they wanted to dress me up it always becomes a battle royal. /Merlin help me! /

"Of course, **dear Harry." **There grins frightened me.

I approached the bed to see what had been picked out. I blanch.

"OH HELL NO!" I drop my towel and run for the bathroom. I almost make it there when twin sets of hands stop me.

"Oh **yes" **They say. I struggle to escape. "Our dear **boss must** go all **out."**

: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :

**~ Can he survive it? VAMP TIME! ~**

Jason and the other lycanthropes prepared for the meeting. There was still a few minutes before Jean-Claude and Asher awoke for the night. Richard had dressed in a simple suit as had Anita and Micah. The others new better. They dressed in the out fits picked out by Jean-Claude the night before.

"Are you ready Nathaniel?" Jason finished pulling on his leather vest and buckled it up before turning to watch as Nathaniel pulled on a velvet and leather body suit.

"Yeah I can't wait. You should have seen Jean-Claude and Asher. They were as close to giddy as I've ever seen." Nathaniel grinned and led Jason out to the main office of the Circus. Anita, Richard and Micah were already waiting, seated on a couch. Nathaniel felt a pang in his heart as he saw Dominic forced to stand behind Anita. He had managed to break free of her but Dominic was trapped in her Necromancy. Richard and Micah remained with her only because of her status as the Nimir-Raj and Lupa. Soon after, Raphael and his enforcers entered. The rat king was part of the alliance after all. (NOTE: Asher does not have the hyena b/c 1. I hate how he got them and 2. I don't like Narcissus)

"Hello Richard, Micah." He nods to both of them and walks toward Jason and Nathaniel, sitting in a chair next to their chaise. His men took up place on both sides of his chair. His complete lack of greeting in regards to Anita clearly showed his feelings for her. Nathaniel smirked a little within. He had seen that flash of anger in her eyes.

It was only 30 minutes later as the door to Jean-Claude and Asher's room opened and they glided into the room draped in tight silk and leather, ready for the night. The younger lycans and vampires fell silent, waiting for orders.

"Are you ready mon ami?" Silently wolves and leopards alike rose as one. Anita rose last with her hands on her hips. Her attitude was that of one who believes themselves to be better than everyone else. Asher's lips curled in contempt. He had once loved that. His and Jean-Claude's excitement tonight was centered on meeting Potter. His voice had pulled at their hearts and minds. They were already half in love and completely in lust with only the voice.

"Anita, you had better watch yourself while we meet. Mr. Potter and Princess Meredith are extremely important people. We will not lose their support because of you attitude." Jean-Claude's eyes were as hard and as cold as ice. She scowled but gave a nod/

"Jean-Claude, the cars are out front waiting. We have one hour to prepare ourselves for the arrival of our new friends." Asher informed Jean-Claude after checking his new phone. (He liked to play with it and annoying Anita by ignoring her while on it.)

"Hmm, good. Let's go." Jean-Claude turned and led the others out. His skin hummed with anticipation. He grabbed Asher's hand, linking their fingers. He knew the other felt it as well. Something would be happening to night, something good.

**~ BYE!! HELLO FAE!! ~**

"Merry, have you seen my shirt?" Merry turned to look at the asker. Galen was bent over half in a drawer, tossing clothes over his shoulder. He was the only one unready.

"It's on the bed Galen." She laughed at the relief on his face. Walking back into the front room. She looked over the others. Doyle, Sholto, and Frost were dressed in pure black silk shirts and leather. Mistral in his black and gray, and Barinthus in his blues. Merry sighed, she held no candled to these men though she was pretty in her green dress. Rhys wore red and black. They all wore black coats.

"Hi Merry." Rhys moved behind her propping his chin on her head. "Where's Galen?"

"He's coming, he couldn't find his shirt." Barinthus snorted in contempt. Everyone watched Galen enter. Green silk clung tightly.

"We ready?" He grinned and Merry rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we have 20 minutes to get there and set up."Merry couldn't wait to see Harry again.

"Let's go then." Merry turned to leave but allowed Doyle and Frost to exit first. The children she carried were theirs and Sholto's. She would allow them their way. Suddenly Merry stopped. The smell of roses filled the air and her fertility ring heated. She was pulled into a vision. She saw Harry sitting on a chaise with two other men. One with dark hair and another was blonde. She saw them turn and watched as Mistral entered the room and kissed Harry. Joy flowed threw her. They would all be happy. She laughed as she came back into the realm of reality. The men had surrounded her calling top her.

"I am fine. The Goddess merely delivered a vision." She turned to smile brightly at Mistral. "And you, storm lord, I hope you enjoy your gift." She walked away loving the feel of their shock.

"Well." She said, climbing into the truck. "This will be exciting!"

**(To Be Continued)**

**AN: Next chapter, the actual meeting will be up soon. I just have to type it. BYE NOW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange……

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….*sobs* **

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing Oh yeah and some Anita Blake bashing….I need her to be *blech* in this. No worries though, No Princess Merry bashing. She's my girl!!

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone, silent, etc.) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah), **Parsletongue: Blah:

**Pairings: **Jean/Asher/Mistral/Harry- Harry will be the only bottom. Barinthus/Twins, Galen/Neville- (Greenman and a Herbologist its perfect) Richard/Remus/Sirius. There may be others but the rest are regular pairings.

**AN: HERE'S CHAPTER 5…….THE MEETING!!!!**

Chapter 5

Jean-Claude and his people arrived at the restaurant and seated themselves. They took all the seats to the left of the restaurant while Jean-Claude and Asher sat together at a large table in the midst of the room. Anita, Richard, and Micah sat just a bit behind them.

It wasn't 20 minutes later when the Fae arrived. Merry had greeted Jean-Claude while chuckling inside. She knew who the other men were now. Harry would be in for a time. A Fae storm lord, a Master Vampire, and another extremely powerful vampire. Meredith took a seat at the large table, across from Asher and Jean-Claude and Galen sat beside her. The other Fae gathered just behind them, standing.

"So, have you met our mysterious Mr. Potter yet Princess?" Jean-Claude politely asked of Merry. Their conversation had been light so far but it had only been a matter of time before they got down to business.

"Yes, Harry and I go back. We have known each other for almost two years now." Asher's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. This man was on a first name basis with the Fae princess.

"Could you tell us what he's like?" Anita questioned. She had been silent up till that point.

"I could but I will not." Meredith looked sternly at her. "You will have to judge for yourselves when they arrive." She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes to 8:00. Harry was never late nor was he ever early. He would arrive right on time.

Merry settled back in her chair and Mistral leaned down to her ear. "What did you mean by my gift?"

"The goddess sent me a vision of you and three other men. They were your mate and his other mates." She whisperd.

"What?", was his shocked reply. He not only had a mate who was male, but he had two other mates as well. "Who?"

"I will not tell you that yet. Just know that his other mates will be on equal ground." Her reply was gentle. He felt, oddly enough, relieved. He had always hoped for a true mate but had given up hope a long time ago.

"Who are the others?" Merry glanced up at him before turning her gaze to Jean-Claude and Asher.

"They are strong, as are you. You three are his perfect match." She smiled at him and he returned to his position. His mate's other mates were vampire. _(Poor poor Harry!!)_

**Meanwhile ~**

"Jean-Claude, when do you think he will arrive?" Asher quietly asked.

"Soon mon amour, but I do believe we may have to share." He slid his eyes toward the Fae and back.

"Why?" Asher followed his glance sliding his eyes over the silver eyed one.

Jean-Claude quickly related the conversation he had overheard to Asher. "They were not as quite as they thought." Asher smiled to himself before sitting back to wait. They would gain a mate, someone perfect for them.

As the clock ticked closer to 8:00pm the young ones in the room began to grow restless. The moment the hand it 8 o'clock even there was a deafening crack. Six people now stood in the Restaurant. A few lycans and vampires jumped a bit and cried out in shock.

There were, as was said, six men. Two were twins with flaming red hair pale skin and ice blue eyes. They were handsome in black leather and gray silk hugging their lean forms. _(If you remember I already described their out fits. The only one different is Harry. You'll learn the colors now.)_ They took seats to the right of the final chair at the table. The next to sit had brown hair and brown eyes. He was just as handsome as the others. Dressed in black and red that showcased his muscled body, he was the epitome of a hands own worker. His skin was weathered from outdoor work, but that only made him more handsome. He took one of the seats to the left of the final spot. The next two men moved together as if they were one. It was obvious to see they were mates. They sat beside the brown haired man. The one whom was obviously a werewolf showed off his feral features in black and gold, while his mate was dressed in black and a deep blue that made his eyes glow. They were both extremely handsome. The five could make even some Fae jealous.

The last man stepped forward then. This was Potter. The power simply spilled from him. He was the shortest out of the group, standing at 5'5" while the others were around 6 foot all of them. His glossy black hair was pulled into a long braid and framed his beautiful face. His pale as snow skin glowed against his emerald green shirt. The shirt was tucked into four silver chains criss- crossing over his waist and hiding the top of his leather pants. They were tucked into boots made of some animal hid that had silver buckles running up the sides. He made a beautiful picture, but when you got to the eyes of green fire behind thin silver classes your breath was simply gone. He was indeed more beautiful than most Fae. He glided to the final chair at the table an sat gracefully.

His eyes swept over everyone lingering on Jean-Claude and Asher before continuing on to be caught by Mistral's. Then he looked at Merry and smiled.

"Hello Merry, it has been far to long."

**~ POV SWITCH = Harry! ~**

I spoke to Meredith, my heart racing. They were beautiful. All I had imagined and more. And the Fae behind Merry had sent my magic into frenzy within my core. The dark haired on was obviously the Master; he was delicious in a dark suit and blue dress shirt. He looked every inch a noble. As did his companion who had such long golden hair. It covered one side of his face and I was slightly curious as to why. The necromancer's power felt oily sick against my own and I quickly pulled it away. The other vampire and lycans in the room felt friendly so I turned my magic to the Fae. It immediately went to the Storm Lord. It curled around him lovingly and his eyes locked with mine. My breath caught. /oh dear! / I quickly returned my attention to Merry as she spoke.

"It has been indeed Harry." She said, "You should come and see me more often." She chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her and knocked gently on her mind and she allowed me in pushing a memory at me. I watched it and understood my strange reactions. Magic had sent them to me. I had three mates. I smiled at her in appreciation. I looked once more at the Storm Lord and nodded. His eyes flashed, and I saw his lips quirk.

"Introductions please Merry. I know Doyle and Frost but I have never met any of the others." I grinned at them and saw them fight smiles.

"Yes, I should you hope you remember them dear Knight."She said jokingly.

"This is Mistral." She indicated my storm lord. The name suited him."Next to me is Galen my dear Green Knight. Then there's Rhys, Barinthus , and Ivy." I nodded in greeting. I could feel the Master and his companion watching me closely.

"It is very nice to meet you all."I turned to the Master and held out my hand.

"I have yet to learn your names" He smiled at me, taking my hand. He brushed a kiss over my knuckles before releasing my hand.

"I am Jean-Claude, Master of St. Lois." I felt his voice wash over me and then another joined it.

"I am Asher" He kissed my knuckles as well. I learned the names of his closest people. The Necromancer cut in, introducing herself:

"And I," She said "am Anita Blake."I simply hummed before allowing my magic out. I felt as Remus and Sirius's magics touch the alpha Richards. I grinned inwardly. I wasn't the only on with multiple mates it seemed.

"Now, bel homme, may we learn your companions names?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Of course. To my right are the twins Fred and George Weasely. They are the master pranksters of all of England." I admit I bragged a bit. "To my left is Lord Neville Longbottom, Master Herbologist; Remus Lupin-Black, mate of my godfather;" Here I smiled at my godfather who had linked his hand with Remus's, "Lord Sirius Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." I finished with a flourish.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Jean-Claude said. As he was aout to speak Blake broke in. "So how about you explain why you think you can help us Mr. Potter." She said snidely.

I was going to merely let it slide but Fred would not. "It's actually Lord Potter, Knight of Avalon, Master of Avalon, Master of Death, Hear of Merlin and the Founders, so watch your tone commoner." I could tell he had taken an immediate dislike towards her.

"I apologize, Lord Potter." Asher shot Anita a venom filled warning glare.

"Do not worry Asher; I would prefer to be called Harry anyways."I allowed a bit of the lust I felt to show in my eyes as I looked at him. I directed it at Jean-Claude and Mistral as well.

"I called because I believe my people and I can provide security for you. We can be a deadly force for your side."

"What can you do for us? You're merely a human!" The necromancer interrupted again.

"To begin with Necromancer, we are wizards!" I hissed almost slipping into Parsletongue in my anger. "And I am far from your average human. I am the most powerful wizard in existence. Neville is the greatest Herbologist since Hufflepuff. Sirius is the last of the oldest and most powerful wizard family. The Weasely twins are the greatest potions masters, though untested, to walk the Earth since Salazar Slytherin. Remus is the last pureblood werewolf in existence." My magic snapped and crackled around me. This woman disgusted me. Her magic was sickly and reeked of taint. The weaker lycans and vamps cowered in fear. The others held still, hoping I would pass them over. Blake was frozen in fear, her eyes searched for a way to escape. I felt Neville and them pressing my magic with theirs but it did nothing.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a magic that felt like rain soothed my rage. I looked up and met Mistral's eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Anything for you little one." he breathed into my ear. I gave him a weak smile.

"I apologize but her magic rubs me the wrong way." I said with remorse.

**~ POV CHANGE = J-C, ASHER, MISTRAL, others maybe ~**

Jean-Claude felt his body respond to Harry's awesome display of power and knew Asher's had as well. They felt a slight twinge of jealousy at Mistral's ability to touch him. When he apologized Jean-Claude merely waved it away. Asher glared at Anita blackly and felt satisfaction in her fear.

They settled down and Mistral remained by Harry's side. Harry quickly explained the history of the Wizarding World and the War. He told his fears of the mother destroying everything in her path and promised to help them however he could. Jean-Claude listened closely to Princess Meredith's tale of the Fae killers and their belief that the Fae were Demon pretenders and that it was God's Will that they all be slain. Soon after Jean-Claude told their story; He spoke of the mother awakening due to Anita's power and their battles with her and her minions. He told of the mistake the council had made in attempting to kill her only to set her free of her physical prison.

"Hmm, Yes, I believe we can help." Harry spoke when Jean-Claude had fallen silent. "Tomorrow we shall set wards around all of your places of gathering. Where ever you frequent a lot we will protect." He looked at Jean-Claude thoughtfully. " I will also make it so that anyone who wishes any one harm cannot enter your homes or your businesses."

"Jean-Claude nodded his ascent. "I will phone you when I awaken tomorrow so that we may begin."

"That is acceptable." Harry rose and began to speak quietly to Merry. The meeting was over so the lycans and vampires prepared to leave. Jean-Claude and Asher remained to listen.

"Mistral, will you be going with Harry?" Merry asked.

Mistral looked down at Harry and Harry nodded slightly.

"Yes, we have some things to discuss."

"Good." Merry pulled Harry into a hug before leaving. "Have fun!" She called back laughing.

Mistral felt a presence appear beside himself and Harry. They turned and were met with Jean-Claude and Asher.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"We overheard the conversation earlier about mates." Asher was direct.

"We wish to get to know you." Jean-Claude said quickly seeing Harry's face as it began to close down. He wanted to assure him of their interest.

"Yes." Mistral said. "I would like to get o know you all as well."

**~ POV CHANGE…HI HARRY!! ~**

I thought but for a moment.

"Tonight I wish to get to know Mistral. You have much to do any way. Tomorrow, after I set the wards, let's spend the night getting acquainted. Is that acceptable?" I asked slightly nervous.

"That is acceptable." Jean-Claude assured. He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face up to his, catching my lips in a gentle kiss. "Until tomorrow mon petite beauté."

Asher stepped up before I had a chance to respond and caught me in another kiss, just as gentle. "Yes, I cannot wait until the 'morrow mon petite amour."

They exited and Mistral and I watched them leave. I heard him sigh so I reached up and drew his lips to mine, kissing him as I had been kissed.

"No need to feel left out storm lord." I breathed against his lips.

"I do not." He spoke. "I am merely tired. The excitement of meeting you has sapped me of my strength."

I slipped my arms around his waist and held him close. "Then we must not linger here!" I joked before we vanished with a crack.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**AN: Did you like it? How 'bout those kisses? Poor Harry, so many strong lovers, what can he do? Gah I'm going to take a break before I work on the next chapter. WOO this wore me out! LATTA' YO!! LOL!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange……

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….*sobs* **

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing Oh yeah and some Anita Blake bashing….I need her to be *blech* in this. No worries though, No Princess Merry bashing. She's my girl!

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone, silent, etc.) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah), **Parsletongue: Blah:

**Pairings: **Jean/Asher/Mistral/Harry- Harry will be the only bottom. Barinthus/Twins, Galen/Neville- (Greenman and a Herbologist its perfect) Richard/Remus/Sirius. There may be others but the rest are regular pairings.

**AN: SO sorry SO SO SORRY! Here's chapter 6 SO SO SORRY! I love you guys! I'll explain later!**

Chapter 6

I stumbled a bit as we appeared just outside the manor. I felt mistral's arms tighten then let go. I moved away from him so I could look at everyone else.

"Do you mind, perhaps, letting us in?" Sirius asked with false sweetness. He had a large red spot on his forehead.

"Did all of you really for get the password?" I asked. Even Remus looked a bit sheepish. Sirius pouted and Neville and the twins tried to look innocent, Neville was the only to pull it off. I grinned up at mistral before walking to the door.

"Sino nos viscus (1_)"_. I waved the other into the house. When Mistral reached me I linked our hands and pulled him in.

"Welcome to my home." I said as I led him down the main hall.

"It's a beautiful home." His voice whispered along my skin.

"Well," I say hoping he didn't hear the breathless quality it held. " It's almost day and we should rest."

"Where will I stay?"…."With me" I grin dragging him down the hall and pass through wooden double doors. My room was done in dark mahogany and draped in silks of red and black.

"Hey Harry!" One of the twins, George I believe, poked his head in the room.

"What?" I glared, I really need a spell they can't get through.

"We were wondering,** if your friend here,** knew that blue, **haired fae's name**?" Fred had arrived at some point. I looked to mistral for the answer. He chuckled, a seductive sound.

"His name is Barinthus, but I would be careful. He can be a bit……. stuck up."He smiled at me before shutting the door in the twin's faces.

I laughed, "This is my room. The door to the left of the bed is the bathroom." I was in possession of an extra-large King bed. "This door..." I moved to the one located across the room, "is the door to my office. If I am not in here I will be in there more than likely."

**~3rd POV~**

Harry pointed out the door before moving to a wardrobe. Mistral marveled at his luck. In one night his world had completely changed. He was brought from his musing by Harry placing clothes in his hands. He was now holding a pair of pajama pants of green silk.

"You can sleep in those. They were a friends." Harry answered his questioning stare.

"Your friend won't mind?"Harry gave a sad smile.

"He died… or well…he died then didn't need them anymore. He was attacked before the final battle and turned into a vampire. His master made him leave and return to Paris."

"Were you close?" Mistral could see the love harry held for this friend and couldn't help but feel a little jealous but he quickly squashed it. He would not begrudge Harry his life before they met.

"He was my best friend. Before the final battle we decided, just in case, that we didn't want to die before we experienced sex. Our firsts were each other." Harry smiled gently, "I hope to one day have my brother back."

Mistral folded Harry into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair.

"What was his name?" He wanted to know everything about his mate.

"Draco…Draco Malfoy. We were enemies in school until our fifth year." Harry turned in his arms and pressed his cheek to mistral's chest. "We became so close. It still hurts a bit."

"It's ok little one." Mistral gently titled Harry's chin up and met his lips with his own. He watched Harry's eyes flutter closed and pulled him closer.

**~Harry~**

His lips were so warm. His hands held me gently. I felt his lips part and his tongue gently trace my mouth. I felt him prod at the seam of my mouth and parted my lips. It was hot and he tasted of thunder storms. When it was over I was left panting trying to un-fog my mind. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I took his hand and pulled him to the bed.

"We need to rest. We have to go to the circus later."

**~THE END!..................................................JUST KIDDING! LOL! Is a time skip! At the circus (3****rd**** POV) ~**

As the sun set the sound of four consecutive booms filled the air. When Richard and Jason looked around the saw that seven people had arrived.

"Nice job! I almost lost my hearing!" Jason attempted to be stern but couldn't quite keep the grin from his face.

"Welcome to the Circus of the Damned mon petite enchanteur." Jean-Claude spoke as he glided toward Harry, who stood in Mistral's arms. Harry went into Jean-Claude's arms and was met with a gentle kiss.

"Come, Asher is waiting for us."Harry smiled at him and grabbed Mistral's hand as Jean-Claude led him into the Circus. Jean-Claude nodded his greeting to Mistral who responded in kind.

"Come on!" called Sirius. The others were waiting.

"Ok! Ok!" Laughed Harry. They entered the building and walked down into the Circus itself. After a few minutes filled with walking and conversation they entered a lounge where the others had been waiting.

"Hey Harry!" Called Merry from her seat. Everyone had mingled together and they were chatting comfortably. Except for Anita. She was leaning against a wall on her own. Asher rose from his place alone on a large chaise and swooped

"Hello mon beau." Harry felt Asher's breathe ghost across his mouth before it was captured in a light kiss.

"Hello Asher."Harry smiled his beautiful smile up at Asher before pulling away. "Hello all. Let's get started" He said turning to the room.

**~Harry! ~**

I sat on the chaise Asher had previously vacated. Jean-Claude and Asher had surrounded me while Mistral stood tall behind me.

"Would you mind explaining what will happen?"Richard asked.

"Sure." I settled back before beginning. "First, you have to understand that I'm … different…for lack of a better word. Most wizards have to draw wards around the house to perform the ritual. – "

"And you don't?" Anita asked nastily.

I glared at her before continuing. "As I was about to say, I don't have to. All I need is to be in the lowest level of the building with a clear picture of the size of the building. A blue print would work or a picture of the shape of the house. I will enter a meditative state and will fill the building and the land it lays on with my magic. I will then create the wards out of pure magic. These wards will be impossible to break unless I die or I take them down myself."

"Hmmm…" Jean-Claude seemed to be considering something. "I have the perfect place. Do you need to be alone?"

"No." Sirius answered for me. "We need to there because he will be extremely weak."Asher raised his brow at me and I nodded in confirmation.

"Shall we begin?"

**~Time Shift~**

I settled onto the floor of Jean-Claude and Asher's room. The others found various places to sit.

"May we sit with you?" Mistral asked quietly. Asher and jean-Claude stood with him.

"You may."I said, "But my magic may make you uncomfortable."

They simply nodded and settled around him.

I closed my eyes and entered the space holding my memories. I walked through one of the doors there and approached a giant diagram suspended in the center of the room. It looked much like a zodiac, but was the ward keys. I touched the center rune.

"Domus."(2) I push my magic into it and my magic feels the Circus. Jean-Claude had showed me the blueprints before we had come down. When the rune stopped glowing I moved on. "Vindico."(2) and the next "Spero" (3). I lit every rune and watched it flip and spin then settle before they all flared brightly and lacked the wards in place.

"Done." I said coming back to my body. "I'm tired now." I smiled up at Jean-Claude before sleep overtook me.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

_allow us entry_

**Home**

**Protect**

**Hope**

**AN: So how'd ya like it? Sorry it was so late and I feel like I owe you an explanation. First, my project is done! I scored like way high. Now I was typing this and had to stop then lost my rough draft. Then I found it and finished the chapter and lost the flash drive I had it on. Next my laptop freaked out and wouldn't upload anything. So bam! Here it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Whole Lot of Crazy!**

**Summary: **What do you get when you have Harry Potter in St. Louis and Anita Blake and Meredith Gentry are there as well? A whole lot of strange…

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….*sobs* **

**Warnings:** Contains slash, femslash, and het, some swearing Oh yeah and some Anita Blake bashing….I need her to be *blech* in this. No worries though, No Princess Merry bashing. She's my girl!

For Liza…you so owe me for this….

**Key: **Flash backs in 3rd pov, thoughts /blah/, alternate speech (phone, silent, etc.) **blah****, **twins at same time (blah, **blah), **Parsletongue: Blah:,translation (_blah)_

**Pairings: **Jean/Asher/Mistral/Harry- Harry will be the only bottom. Barinthus/Twins, Galen/Neville- (Greenman and a Herbologist its perfect) Richard/Remus/Sirius. Jason/Micah/Nathaniel. There may be others but the rest are regular pairings.

**Chapter 7**

_Blackness. That's all I was aware of. It surrounded me on all sides and I felt as if I were floating in water. Suddenly I felt this black world tilt and I was standing. On what I don't know. I tried to call out but there was no sound. I turned every way trying to see but there was nothing. Suddenly I saw a pinprick of light form at the end of what I assumed was the tunnel I stood in. I moved toward it and was surprised to feel as if I was walking. Out of nowhere I heard a whisper. Not a voice but a movement. I looked over my shoulder but I saw nothing. I continued toward the light as it grew. I heard more movement behind me and a bell like giggle. I turned and saw a frightening sight. Cats, large jungle cats prowling behind me. In their midst stood a woman. A very beautiful woman. The hair flowed to her ankles. She was dressed in a white Victorian dress. She met my eyes and grinned. Her fangs caught what meager light there was, she spoke but her lips never moved. "Hello little wizard, I have been waiting a long time to meet one such as you." I knew who she was now, The Mother. I turned back towards the light and ran. As I reached the light it felt as if the cats were right behind me. I fell through the lit doorway into…_

**(Harry's POV)**

Wakefulness.I was awake and it was only a dream. I lay back down turning the event over in my mind.

"So that was the mother…" I whispered.

"You are awake mon petite?" Jean-Claude leaned over me, smiling.

"Hullo," I smiled back, "I take it I'm in your bed?"

"You are." Then his lips were on mine. It was full of passion and I found myself caught up in him. Two other pair of hands were suddenly on my body. I broke from Jean-Claude to turn my head to meet Asher's lips. His kiss was just as passionate but a bit gentler. Jean –Claude's mouth had moved to my chest and I felt Mistral's on my neck.

"We are ready to claim you as ours dear heart." Asher whispered against my mouth. I could only moan as their hands moved on my heated flesh. As I fell into a heated pleasure filled fog my only thought was, _I could really get used to this._

**(NEW SCENE! Yeah I can't right lemons all that well loll if you want to right one for this let me know!)**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

While Harry was enjoying his mates the others were paired up as well. Shortly after the warding and Jean-Claude had moved his mates to the bedroom the others had gathered in a sitting room. Jason had taken residence on a chaise by himself watching everyone. Richard had been surrounded by Sirius and Remus. You could tell he enjoyed the attention. Sirius whispered something in his ear that mad Richard blush and Remus grin. Sirius pulled Richard out of the room and Remus followed. Jason snickered to himself.

The twins had cornered Barinthus and seemed to be winning whatever debate they were having. Neville and Galen had gotten into a heated discussion over flowers. Jason could already see how that was going to end.

Jason heard an angry hiss from the other side of the room and turned to look. Anita seemed pissed off. He stood and walked over to find out what was up. She looked at him and seemed to get even angrier.

"You son of a bitch." She hissed "How dare you!"

Jason looked confused "What are you—."

"Don't act stupid! You've taken them from me." She went to slap Jason but Micah grabbed her arm.

"Don't you ever raise a hand to him again or I'll show you what a real shifter can do." He growled. Nathaniel had moved to hug Jason and that's when he knew. Anita had found out about their relationship.

"Just let it go Micah. I'm ready to go to bed." Jason reached out for Micah. Micah looked reluctant but released her anyway.

"Alright let's go." As they left the room Jason threw on last look over his shoulder. Anita was just standing there fuming. He looked up at Micah who smiled down at him reassuringly. "It's going to be fine Jason." He said.

"Yeah," Nathaniel drew their eyes to him. "It was about time she found out anyway."

"Ok then" Jason just smiled happily. He had been tired of hiding it anyway.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AN: I know it's kinda short sorry! I'm having issues putting what I want to happen down on paper. BTW go to my profile and copy and paste the link on the bottom. It's a pic my bestest best friend drew for me. It's harry at work….check it out!**


End file.
